Dr Lawrence Carroll
Dr Lawrence Carroll is an agent for the Peacekeepers of The Imperium where he works with his handler, Iskendriel (Isk), and her alternate self, Iskendriel. He is a learned man, having studied in demonology, esotericism, arcane magicks and scrying. He is wheelchair-bound and unable to be cured or use replacements for the chair for a prolonged time due to a pact he made with a demon in exchange for the arcane magicks. Description Appearance The man is in in his forties but he has the appearance of a man ten years younger. His brown hair is balding around the crown but otherwise it appears very light and fluffy to give it a fullness. He wears glasses on his face, which help to mask some of the age lines around his eyes and his face is always well moisturised. He wears a brown tweed suit with a small, navy blue bow-tie. He has fingerless, leather gloves on his hands that seem too cool for the otherwise 'teacher-like' outfit. They are to protect his hands from callouses from the wheels of the chairTales Post 10, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Dr Lawrence Carroll is usually polite and well-mannered, referring to people by their surnames and titles. He constantly desires knowledge but he is respectful of those who wish to keep personal secrets. Disability Wheelchair-Bound Dr Carroll is bound to his wheelchair, which he wears gloves to protect his hands from callouses from the wheels. He is bound to the chair and unable to have his legs cured. Powers Arcane Magick TBA Demonology & Esotericism TBA Scrying Dr Carroll can scry through the spiritual residue of a being and discover their pastTales Post 11, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. History Tales from The Imperium The Peacekeepers Main article: The Peacekeepers (Story Arc) Dr Carroll was appointed to a team by his handler, Isk, which featured an alternate version of Isk herself, Iskendriel. Iskendriel proved to be rough and mean and was quick to insult members of the group, especially Rab'ia al Fihri. They used the airways of The Fracture to get to The Kracker, a creature capable of sending him and the others of the team across the Multiverse. Only Iskendriel didn't need to use it as she was a Planestrider. Their destination was The Lamb, flagship of Ameryl, the Right Arm of The Imperium. She, however, departed the ship and boarded the God-Killer where she would become trapped in a Time-Lock. The group had to place reality stabilisers around the ship to protect it from the time-lock so that the ship could continue service despite the loss of Ameryl. Another mission saw Dr Carroll arrive on the planet Necrill in the Myst Sector after the disappearance of an Imperium settlement there. While most of the team went to investigate the town, Dr Carroll remained in the town of Kildare where he would scry spiritual residue to make his own discoveries, along with Rab'ia al Fihri. Notes Britt's Commentary "The Character of Dr Lawrence Carroll was originally based on my older character that I named Lawrence Highton. He was a wheelchair bound reporter but such a character has little place in the world of the Peacekeepers so his whole persona was revamped. His new name is meant to be reminiscent of Lewis CarrollLewis Carroll article, Wikipedia.." References External References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Peacekeepers Category:The Imperium Characters